fightclubchampfanomfandomcom-20200213-history
Spyro's House/Chapter 41
Trouble with the Trolley, eh? Delbin: I absolutely loathe that you have to speak to that silly seagull every time you crash the cart during the challenge in Breeze Harbor. Astor: It's not helped by the fact that the challenge is difficult and requires several attempts to complete, thus maximizing the replay... Sparx: My brother and I have grown so tired of hearing the line that we've begun using it anytime either of us is frustrated. Spyro: So yes, this thread concerns your least favorite/most difficult tasks you have to complete to obtain orbs. Sheila: I'm currently replaying the game from start to finish again, and I'm remembering all of my old aggravations! Lindar: Another challenge I disliked was the one with Hunter in Magna Cove. Elora: It required you to move so quickly, but the camera was infuriatingly slow to catch up! Lindar: Also, it was too easy to ram or jump right "through" a crystal at the wrong angle without collecting it. Sparx: I feel as though I beat it out of dumb luck rather than the use of actual strategy. Professor: Anyone else left grumbling at the television screen after a certain challenge? Sgt. Byrd's race trolley Fisher: No trouble with the trolley, eh, Sgt. Byrd? Bartholomew: The challenge in Scorch, where you have to avoid the bombs of the flag thief. Elora: I used to just jump around randomly, and sometimes it paid off.. other times it didn't! Delbin: Also, another one would have to be.. erm, the target shooting in Canyon Speedway. Sparx: I reckon that was Hunter's hardest challenge, but yesterday I tried it again and did it first time! Pogo's race trolley Fisher: Trouble with the trolley, eh? Nestor: Oh no, crashed trolley! Tomas: Trouble with the trolley is definetly an infamous phrase in the gaming community. Professor: The one mini-game I will forever hate is the final bonus skateboard round at the of Year of the Dragon. Damon: The rollercoaster in Dragon Shores can also get mind-numbingly frustrating. Sheila: Also, I forgot where it is, but in that one underwater level in Midday Gardens in YotD with the seals and stuff has that mini-game where you have to get to the egg at the end of a current without hitting bombs and killing all the rhynocs. Tomas: While it doesn't take that long to beat after a few tries, I lost so many times because of the super awkward controls and speed. Sgt. Byrd: In this game though, getting the hockey skill point is the one I will agree with being the hardest thing in the entire game. Damon's race trolley Damon get hit crashed trolley Fisher: Trouble with the trolley, eh? Sheila: Get hit Damon. Pogo: I shall forever loathe the challenge that the saying Trouble with the trolley, eh? has arisen from. Sgt. Byrd: LOATHE IT, I SAYS!! Fisher: h god, looking at my old posts on here are absolutely cringeworthy. Hard to believe I made any friends, lol. Nestor's race trolley Nestor get hurt injury trolley Fisher: Trouble with the trolley, eh? Nestor: I'm not fond of that one either. Sheila: Usually I try to complete each level the first go-around, but that's always a challenge I come back to. Professor repair Nestor Sgt. Byrd: No! Damon: The later Spyro games switched from the chase style boss fights to a more recognizable arena where you face off against a dangerous opponent. Bubba: Spike is the second boss battle in the third game, Spyro: Year of the Dragon. Magnus: You beat this transmogrified Rhynoc by launching balls of magma into his face. Gulp attack Fisher Bentley: The downside is you have to wait around for your pal Sgt. Byrd to drop your ammo, so you just run in circles until you can line up a shot. Lindar: Buzz isn't really that much different than Spike. Moneybags: It's the first boss from the same game and your goal is to charge at him and bounce him into the lava surrounding his arena. Lindar: The fight goes on maybe a little too long, but at least your ally (Sheila, in this case) only joins in to deal a ground pound after you knock Buzz off his island. Flame: Plus, there's something satisfying about dodging him as he rolls around the arena. Lutalo: Crush is the first of only three proper bosses in Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! and the first in the series to have an actual health bar. Crush killing Nestor Pogo: While it does make a nice change from the very simple bosses in the original game, Crush still isn't a huge challenge. Spyro.exe: Mostly you just need to dodge his club and the energy attacks he fires at you, rush in, and flame him. Lindar: This makes him mad and he pounds his club on the ground, causing the ceiling to fall in and, well, crush him. Elora: Another chase sequence of a boss battle, your only goal here is to flame Dr. Shemp's naked rear end. Crush: Roaring Moneybags: The metal armor he wears on his front is fireproof. Bentley: It isn't a challenging fight, but Dr. Shemp gets a few extra points for sheer style. Damon: We mean, he's wearing sunglasses, so that obviously makes him cool. Elora: He's one of the more memorable bosses from the original for that reason alone. Lateef: Metalhead is an interesting boss from the first game because it's clearly not afraid of you. Ripto: Why should it be? Professor: NO NESTOR! A massive metal robot apparently counters all the tools little Spyro has at his disposal. Spyro: So instead of attacking Metalhead directly, you destroy the pylons powering it Lutalo: You do force it to retreat once, because it needs more power to keep attack you, but it doesn't make you chase it all over the realm. Sgt. Byrd: An interesting change of pace from the rest. Lateef: Gnasty Gnorc is the main villain of the original game and the one who cast the spell encasing all the adult dragons in crystal. Gnasty Gnorc attack freezing Fisher and Nestor Damon: Because he's the very first big boss, he's become an iconic Spyro villain. Gnasty: His boss arena is much larger than all the others and involves almost a puzzle element; you have to run down some laughing thieves carrying keys to unlock the way to Gnasty himself. Elora: After that, it devolves into another chase sequence, but Gnasty still ranks pretty high for his staying power. Spyro: Scorch is the penultimate boss of Spyro: Year of the Dragon and probably the most intimidating. Ripto: It looks the most monstrous by far and its ability to hover just out of reach means you've got to use a little strategy to beat him. Agent 9: Your friend Bentley provides you with a steady stream of combustible projectiles that basically turns Spyro's whole face into a gun to shoot that bat out of the sky. Damon: The addition of other monsters on the field also makes for a hectic time navigating that might almost feel like danger. Sgt. Byrd: Oh, Toasty. Crush: Roaring Gulp: Roaring Ripto: Toasty is the very first boss you face in the first game and, as such, he isn't very difficult to defeat. Bentley: Chase him through some meadows, kill his dogs, and set his butt on fire. Professor: But his design is so fun that he featured prominently in almost all the press announcing the Spyro Reignited Trilogy. Sgt. Byrd: The reveal when you defeat him that he's just an angry sheep on stilts is classic. Ripto: Who doesn't love Toasty? Damon: The Sorceress is the final boss of the third game and the source of all those baby dragons' suffering. Sorceress attack Professor Billy: It's a longer fight, especially by Spyro standards, but it feels good to give her a taste of some artillery. Your crazed monkey buddy Agent 9 drops in a variety of heavy weaponry to help you out. Bubba: However, even after her first defeat, she returns in the Super Bonus Round and her second encounter is even more interesting, as you're both equipped with flying saucers. Bentley: Gulp is another of Ripto's cronies from the second game and is one of the better examples of a boss battle from the franchise. Gulp attack Bentley Cleetus: This is another of those boss battles where you have to wait for an ally to drop ammunition, but the pterodactyls that are helping you have a few different items that have to be used in different ways. Lindar: Gulp's moves, though simple, are fun to dodge. Bartholomew: What really sets him apart, however, is his ability to swallow the ammo intended for you and use them to modify his own moves, making for a more unpredictable fight. Astor: Ripto is a favorite villain of many fans and for good reason. Ripto kick attack Spyro Gulp: Roaring Delbin: He has the most personality by far and is one of those villains you love to hate. Damon: His boss battle builds on mechanics introduced in the other fights and sees Spyro using the orbs you've collected over the course of the game as power-ups. Delbin: he fight really emphasizes the player's power as they rip Ripto a new one and it makes for a very satisfying conclusion. Crush, Gulp and Ripto attack Spyro and Sparx Spyro and Sparx: Screaming To be continued Chapter «Previous | Next» Category:Spyro's House